1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to hopper inserts for use with asphalt paving machines, and particularly to hopper inserts designed to promote passive remixing of asphalt material and to minimize thermal and mechanical segregation of the asphalt material while retaining adequate surge capacity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Asphalt paving machines typically have an integral receiving hopper on the front end of the machine which receives asphalt material which is to be spread on the ground by the paving machine. The typical integral receiving hopper of an asphalt paving machine has a relatively low front wall to allow asphalt material to be dumped from a dump truck directly into the hopper.
Additionally, it is known to provide hopper inserts which are placed in the integral receiving hopper of the asphalt paving machine, which hopper inserts increase the volume of asphalt material which can be carried by the asphalt paving machine.
When using a material transfer vehicle (MTV) which is located intermediate between the dump truck and the paving machine, it is common to use a hopper insert, which will have substantially higher walls and capacity than does the integral hopper of the paving machine. The material transfer vehicle (MTV) receives the asphalt material from the dump truck, and then conveys the asphalt material up an elevated conveyor to drop it into the top of the hopper insert located on the paving machine.
One issue which is always important to a successful asphalt paving job is to avoid segregation of the aggregate material in the asphalt mix and to avoid thermal segregation, namely the formation of cool spots, in the asphalt mix. There is a continuing need for improvements in asphalt handling equipment to prevent or minimize both aggregate segregation and thermal segregation within the asphalt mix.